Flexible thin film transistors are widely used in a variety of large, medium, and small size products due to having the advantages of being thin, light weight, having low power consumption, being flexible, resistant to impact, and so on, which relate to almost all main electronic products in the current information society, such as: mobile phones, vehicle displays, e-books, etc., and have very broad application prospects.
However, a thin film transistor is generally directly formed on a flexible substrate during the fabrication of a conventional flexible thin film transistor. The flexible substrate is usually formed of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene naphthalate (PEN), polyethersulfone resin (PES), polyimide (PI), etc., and the thin film transistor is usually formed by depositing a transparent conductive thin film. The flexible substrate, while being bent, is easily separated from the transparent conductive thin film, causing poor display quality, due to poor adhesion of the transparent conductive film to the flexible substrate. Further, the flexible substrate has poor water-vapor barrier ability, and external air and water vapor can easily penetrate a device through the flexible substrate, so as to affect properties of the device directly and deteriorate the properties of the device.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a flexible thin film transistor and a method for fabricating the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.